Remake! Girls
by haruka-senpai
Summary: Leaf y Kotone se conocen en una comedia quasi-romantica, así es! acción, shoujo-ai, comedia y chicas remake en una sola historia! (enserio funcionará?)


Esta historia comienza con Kotone, entrenadora pokémon de la región de Johto, una chica de cabello castaño repartido en dos coletas y una gorra blanca, ah! y una personalidad extrovertida... tal vez demasiado ruidosa, quien había llegado a la vecina región de Kanto para poder atrapar mas pokémon y llevarle de regalo un Pikachu a su madre, quien la esperaba al otro lado del Monte Silver.

Kotone iba caminando alegremente por la ruta 2, en otro día de travesía cuando se detuvo para hacer una declaración:

- Yo, Kotone, la mas grande entrenadora pokémon de Johto, tomé ruta hacia Kanto para conseguir un Pikachu... y hoy lo conseguiré! - se decía a si misma mientras agitaba los brazos y las personas a su alrededor se apartaban con curiosidad y la chica continuo diciendo:

- pero llevo una semana buscando en los montes y los matorrales y aun no he conseguido nada, solo una montaña de tontos caterpies y weedels – dijo para si misma en tono desanimado. - creo que nunca lo lograré... madre perdoname! he deshonrado el nombre de mi familia! waaaaa! -

mientras vociferaba para si misma esas palabras cual espectáculo patético, apareció un Pikachu caminando relajadamente frente a ella, lo cual la hizo callarse y de inmediato tomar una actitud desafiante.

- Esta es mi oportunidad! Al fin apareció un Pikachu! Al fin podré atraparlo! - en un tono dramático y envalentonado – les mostrare a estos pueblerinos de Kanto lo que una chica de Johto puede hacer! -

súbitamente lanzo una Pokébola hacia el desprevenido Pikachu sin ningún aviso, Kotone ya casi saboreaba la victoria cuando otra pokébola de la nada choco con la suya asustando al Pikachu y arruinando las aspiraciones de la chica.

-aaaaaaaah no puede ser! - gritaba mientras se halaba el cabello – porque no puedo atrapar esa tonta rata amarilla! -

de pronto una voz que venia del matorral le reprocho de manera violenta:

- acaso eres tonta?! Tienes que debilitarlo antes de poder atraparlo con una pokébola, _tsk_... que entrenadores los de hoy... -

Kotone se sorprendió al escuchar aquella voz, y miro que una chica alta, de cabello castaño claro, zapatos deportivos y cara de pocos amigos surgía de la maleza.

- fuiste tu quien lanzo esa pokébola?, acaso no respetas los pokémons ajenos? - dijo Kotone en actitud de puchero -

- ¡ yo venia detrás de ese Pikachu desde hace algún rato, eres tu la entrenadora tarada que se interpuso en mi búsqueda creyendo que lo iba a atrapar sin siquiera dar pelea! - dijo la chica gritándole con llamas en sus ojos.

Kotone con cara burlona le respondió:

- entonces... porque tu lanzaste la pokébola al mismo tiempo que yo? Eh? No estabas dando pelea tampoco... -

De pronto la chica se sonrojo y al oír eso y aparto la vista de Kotone.

- N-no es de tu incumbencia, c-c-como crees que yo haría tal estupidez...? eso es para entrenadores novatos y-y-y ademas... ese Pikachu era mi presa antes que tu aparecieras, ya casi era mio... -

Kotone la miro fijamente y soltó una pequeña carcajada lo cual molesto a la chica

- de que te ríes? - replico la chica -

- jajaja, no lo se, eres extraña... me caes bien, jajajaja – decía Kotone mientras se cubría la boca.

- no creo que deberías hablar sobre gente extraña – dijo la chica con cara de descontento.

- Hola, me llamo Kotone, vengo de Johto, soy la mejor entrenadora allá – alardeaba mientras lucia su mejor sonrisa ganadora.

- Si eres la mejor en Johto, no tardaría ni 5 minutos en patearles el trasero a todos – dijo la chica entre dientes, con una actitud mas relajada – bueno... mi nombre es Leaf, vivo aquí en Kanto, dime, que haces aquí con todo ese escándalo? -

- eh? yo? - dejando la pose le respondió – bueno, ya que estoy aquí en Kanto, le prometí a mi madre que le regalaría un Pikachu para su cumpleaños, sabes, son muy buenas mascotas y cuando hay apagones puedes usarlos como fuente de poder jejeje... -

- ademas de tonta eres cruel... - dijo Leaf – pero bueno, te dejare pasar esta vez porque parece que dices la verdad, solo trata de no actuar como una novata – me gustaría quedarme a hablar pero tengo que llevar a mi Squirtle al centro pokémon, hemos estado entrenando y esta muy débil.

- entonces te acompaño! - replico Kotone

- eh?, no quiero que me miren con una chica tan extraña – dijo Leaf con una sonrisa torcida

- vamos, yo te acompaño y te invito al almuerzo – en eso el estomago de Leaf sonó -

- eh!... tu dices que no, pero tus tripas no te dejan mentir jajaja – Dijo Kotone

- o-ok... ya que insistes... - respondió Leaf algo sonrojada

Mientras iban en su camino al centro pokémon Leaf y Kotone platicaban sobre los retos y anécdotas que habían vivido desde que se convirtieron en entrenadoras, y como era la vida con sus pokémons.

- wooow así que tu Squirtle es fuerte! - dijo Kotone

- si – respondió Leaf sonriendo – llevamos viajando 6 meses y hemos vencido muchos rivales, todos mis pokémons se han esforzado y entrenado muy duro – dijo leaf sonriendo – mas que todo después de poner en practica el "entrenamiento brutal" que invente -

Kotone pareció un poco sorprendida y le pregunto

– esto... dijiste "entrenamiento brutal"... -

- si! - , dijo Leaf con una cara tierna -

- y me llamas cruel a mi... - dijo Kotone preocupada.

En eso ya habían hecho razón que estaban cerca del centro pokémon en Ciudad Petrew y entraron para curar a sus pokémons.

- oye, no me dijiste que tenias un Quilava, es muy bonito – dijo Leaf con una sonrisa.

- pues claro! El fuego arde en mi corazón y la llama de la pasión nunca se apaga, así como el fuego en Quilava! – grito Kotone de manera emocionada y estrepitosa.

-guarda silencio porfavoooor! - grito la enfermera mientras entregaba la bandeja de pokémons

-d-disculpe... – dijo Kotone mientras bajaba la cabeza con una cara de vergüenza.

Saliendo del Centro pokémon Kotone dijo - Esta bien! Es hora de comer! -

Se acercaron a una rivera cercana y liberaron a sus pokémons para que se refrescaran un rato.

Después de servida la comida de sus pokémon, Kotone saco unos onigiri y unos refrescos de naranja, y dispusieron a comer.

Leaf comía tranquila cuando vio que Kotone la miraba fijamente, lo cual la hizo decir

- q-que? - algo avergonzada

- tienes una grano de arroz en la cara, dejame quitarlo – extendió su mano y retiro el grano de arroz de su rostro – ya esta! - dijo Kotone sonriendo, acto seguido se comió el granito de arroz.

El corazón de Leaf empezó a latir mientras ella pensaba cosas raras después de ver eso.

- e-eh?... esto no sucede solo en los mangas románticos? eeeeh? p-p-pero porque me siento así? Que me pasa? Que estoy diciendo?…. Porque rayos pienso en mangas románticos? …. eh! acaso esto es algo al estilo girl meets girl? o-o-o-o-oye! ….. -

Mientras Leaf se debatía en este dialogo mental, su cara se volvió totalmente roja y mejor tomo su jugo para disimular.

Kotone con cara extrañada pensó por un momento y una siniestra sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

- oooooh!... así que a ti te gustan ese tipo de cosas eh!... - y acercándose le susurro - sera que... yo te gusto?... -

Entonces Leaf escupió el refresco y le respondió violentamente - que te pasa idiotaaa?! -

- jajajajajaja, solo bromeaba, deberías relajarte un poco – mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza y le sonrió.

Después de eso recogieron sus cosas y tomaron al centro de Ciudad Petrew, donde pasarían la noche en una estancia.

- Oye, y porque no nos quedamos en el Centro pokémon? Es mas cómodo, porque estamos cerca de el – pregunto Kotone.

- Es que no confio en esos Chanseys - respondió Leaf

- Disculpa... dijiste que no confias en los Chanseys? - replico Kotone

- Si... es que no has visto sus caras? son inquietantes …. - dijo Leaf un poco nerviosa

- emm... si … claro... - dijo Kotone confundida.

Llegaron a la posada donde pasarian la noche y todo transcurrio sin ningun inconveniente.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche cuando Leaf dormía plácidamente, y se movió para acomodarse , y entreabrió sus ojos para a encontrar a Kotone arrodillada frente a su cama con sus ojos marrones observándola fijamente con una sonrisa. Leaf parpadeo y luego grito en un sobresalto:

- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oyeeeeeee! que haces? - mientras se apartaba a una increíble velocidad de Kotone terminando en una esquina de la cama.

- que? … solo te estaba viendo dormir. Es que no podía conciliar el sueño y te mirabas tan apacible... aawww no pude resistirlo, te mirabas tan tierna - dijo sonriendo -

Leaf brillo como una señal de semáforo en rojo e instintivamente lanzo la almohada a la cara de Kotone - porque dices cosas tan vergonzosas? -

- es porque soy una romántica de primera! Jajaja! – dijo Kotone guiñando el ojo mientras caia la almohada.

- yo diría una ridícula de primera – dijo Leaf

En lo que la chica reía escucharon un gran escándalo y estruendos en la calle de enfrente.

Rápidamente las chicas salieron a ver que ocurría cuando cuando vieron a muchos entrenadores del centro pokémon atados y amordazados.

- quienes son ustedes y que hacen?! - grito Leaf

- soy Izumi -

- y yo Naoko! , y somos el Equipo Rocket! -

- que? No van a decir su eslogan completo o algo así?... - pregunto Kotone confundida

- dejamos de usarlo cuando nos dimos cuenta que perdíamos el tiempo y los entrenadores escapaban... ademas somos mas malos si no lo decimos muuajajaja! - respondió Izumi

Kotone y Leaf cruzaron miradas de confusión

– eh... esto... como sea! equipo rocket! no se saldran con la suya! - grito Leaf - vamos Kotone, demosles una lección! -

- yo me quedo aquí como apoyo... jejeje – dijo Kotone escondiéndose detrás de Leaf – es que confió plenamente en ti y... - cuando Leaf la jaloneo y le dijo

- aaah no! No seas holgazana, ven aquí y pelea! - mientras sacaba una Pokébola

-Squirtle yo te elijo! -

El equipo Rocket tenia los camiones cargados con los pokémons, items y demás cosas de valor de la ciudad, dejando a casi todos los entrenadores amarrados, quedando solo ellas dos para hacer frente.

- ve Steelix! - dijo Izumi - abre una fosa en el suelo y sepáranos de todos estos tontos! -

Steelix se lanzo hacia el suelo y abrió una profunda fosa que efectivamente separo a los camiones y al equipo Rocket de las dos entrenadoras.

- Squirtle! Ataca a Steelix con Hidrobomba! – Grito Leaf

- No tan rapido!, Ve Vileplum! – gritó Naoko lanzando su pokébola – Usa mega Drenado y acaba con Squirtle! -

Toda la energia de squirtle fue absorbida y Squirtle cayo totalmente debilitado, solo para ser embestido por Steelix.

- No, Squirtle! - gritó Leaf

- Ahora envenénalos Vileplum - usa Polvo veneno! E inmovilízalos! -

Vileplum liberó su veneno y este flotó por el aire hasta alcanzar a las dos chicas.

- Ten cuidado Leaf! - grito Kotone tapándose la boca y nariz – no aspires ese polvo que es venenoso! -

- Bellosom usa danza pétalo! - grito Kotone

los pétalos lograron cegar a Izumi y Naoko, al igual que a sus pokémons

- rayos! malditos pétalos!, Steelix acabalos! - grito Izumi furioso

Kotone vio a su lado y notó que Leaf había sido afectada por el veneno de Vileplum y ella lucia mareada, perdía la audición y la mirada se le hacia borrosa, en eso Steelix golpeo violentamente el suelo muy cerca de Leaf, derrumbando el suelo y haciéndola caer hacia la fosa.

- LEAAAAAF! - gritó Kotone mientras corría hacia ella desesperadamente.

Kotone miraba como caía hacia Leaf hacia el abismo, mientras que Leaf apenas y miro borrosamente, sin ningún sonido, como en un salto, Kotone extendía sus manos para poder alcanzarla a toda costa, casi haciendo lo imposible para tomar su mano.

Con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban, extendió lentamente su brazo hacia Kotone, quien lo pudo tomar en el ultimo instante , salvándola de una muerte en las tinieblas de aquellas profundidades.

- estas bien?, puedes oírme Leaf!? - dijo agitada Kotone mientras sostenía su cabeza para apoyarla en el suelo

- …... - Leaf apenas distinguía la siluetas y no pudo responder.

Kotone dejo a Leaf en el suelo y diviso al enemigo, aun en problemas por los pétalos de Bellosom.

- bien, esta es mi oportunidad – dijo Kotone con una seguridad en sus pensamientos.

- Quilava ve! utiliza Rueda de Fuego contra Steelix! - Gritó Kotone

Quilava de inmediato lanzo una llamarada de Fuego que iluminó la noche y debilitó de inmediato a Steelix hasta dejarlo fuera de combate.

- No creas que vas a ganar! - dijo Naoko – Vileplum, usa Giga Drenado sobre Quilava! -

Vileplum absorbió energía de Quilava pero este aún de pie, Kotone le ordeno el ataque decisivo

- Quilava, Lanzallamas contra Vileplume a tu máxima potencia –

Vileplume fue arrasado por una corriente de flamas y quedo totalmente inconsciente.

- pequeña desgraciada, ya veras! - gritó Naoko mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a su cinturón sintió que alguien la tomo fuertemente de su brazo e inmovilizándola.

Naoko volteo hacia donde estaba Izumi, pero el ya estaba sometido por otros policías y los camiones estaban obstruidos por las patrullas.

- ooh! Llegaron los policías! - dijo Kotone aliviada.

En eso el efecto del veneno ya no era tan fuerte en Leaf y pudo recobrarse al menos para abrir los ojos y ver un cielo estrellado y los destellos de las patrullas, luego volteo al lado y encontro a Kotone arrodillada a su lado, observándola muy aliviada y feliz.

- Ya despierta bella durmiente – dijo Kotone sonriendo

Leaf se sentó en el suelo, tras frotarse los ojos y desaparecer el mareo, recordó que estuvo a punto de caer en la fosa y lo cerca que estuvo de morir si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Kotone, lo que la sacudió emocionalmente y empezó a llorar. Súbitamente se volteo hacia Kotone y Leaf se abalanzo sobre ella gritando:

- waaaaaaaaaaa! Pensé que iba a morir! me oistes!... morir! tuve mucho miedo waaaaaaa! - decía entre sollozos y lagrimas mientras agitaba violentamente a Kotone.

- si, si! Yo también me alegro que estés bien!, pero ahora soy yo la que esta en peligro de morir! -

Dijo Kotone tratándose de soltar. Leaf dejo de agitarla por un momento para colocar suavemente sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarla.

- Me alegra que estuvieras aquí, conmigo... no estuviera viva sin ti - dijo Leaf sonriendo con lagrimas en su rostro.

- y-yo también me alegro el haberte conocido... pero no sabia que te pondrías tan sentimental jejeje y-y-y no digas cosas tan vergonzosas aquí... que los policías nos están viendo... - dijo Kotone sonrojada.

En eso Leaf entro en razón y rápidamente se separo de Kotone en actitud algo avergonzada.

- esto... e... perdón, es que... ya sabes, una experiencia cerca de la muerte saca a flor de piel todas las emociones y-y-y-y … pues yo... -

- jajajajaja, no seas tan seria con tus sentimientos … uuuuh, vistes que también puedes ser una chica dulce si no gritas tanto jajaja – dijo Kotone alegremente –

- no soy una gritona! - gritó Leaf

Luego de aquella agitada noche las chicas volvieron a la posada y descansaron hasta estar bien y continuar su viaje al siguiente día, todos los pokémons capturados fueron devueltos a sus dueños y los dos miembros del equipo Rocket fueron llevados por los policias, el centro Pokémon agradeció a las dos chicas su ayuda y valentia al vencer a los ladrones y evitar el crimen.

Kotone y Leaf retomaron la ruta hacia el monte Moon que estaba mas adelante de Ciudad Petrew, cuando Leaf hablaba sobre lo poco que hizo en la batalla contra el equipo Rocket.

Rayos!, yo y mi Squirtle necesitamos entrenar mucho mas, somos fuertes, pero ellos nos atacaron a quemarropa!, no descansaré y me haré más fuerte de Kanto! - decía Leaf enfadada.

- ya calmate, yo sé que lograrás convertirte en una gran entrenadora, ahora... quieres tomar mi mano? - dijo Kotone – anda, me debes una por salvarte la vida – dijo sonriendo.

Leaf sonrojada la miro con duda, pero extendió la mano lentamente para tomar su mano cuando Kotone llevó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y le dijo:

- era broma! - sonriendo en tono burlón, lo cual hizo a Leaf sonrojarse y enojarse.

- porque siempre me haces esas extrañas y perversas bromas, eh? - le reprochó Leaf

- no lo se, tal vez es porque tienes una bonita sonrisa, no lo se... o es que te ves tan tierna cuando te sonrojas que no lo puedo evitar - lo que confundió a Leaf y la hizo ver a otro lado, en eso Leaf cambio de tema algo avergonzada.

- eh... y que hay del Pikachu para tu madre? -

- no te preocupes, ambas conseguiremos un Pikachu porque estamos juntas en esto, aunque tardemos mil años lo conseguiremos! - dijo Kotone viendo al horizonte

- si ! - dijo Leaf con una sonrisa, pero luego pensó en la frase que Kotone acababa de decir replicó:

- eh?... "_aunque tardemos mil años_"?... oye... planeas que este contigo mil años?... OYE ESPERA! OYEEE! -

y así, con un realce dramático termina esta historia, ambas chicas caminando en el atardecer, buscando realizar sus sueños y quizás encontrando el amor... quien sabe que otras historias les esperan en el largo y sinuoso camino de la vida!

(_enserio, ni yo, el autor, lo se con seguridad, no me la paso todo el día escribiendo la historia de sus vidas, **talvez escriba una segunda parte con cosas mas subidas de tono, ** pero ahora tengo que estudiar matemática... lo siento..._)

**Kotone** : oye! tu! autor-san, acabas de arruinar un dulce y dramático final! no te lo perdonaré! es que te voy a matar!... no me detengas Leaf!

**Leaf**:ya... ya... dejalo así... creo que mejor lo dejamos así... _tsk_... este autor holgazán.


End file.
